cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Patricks Brigade
of the German Empire |flag = 1tn0hh.jpg |flagdescription = Peace Flag |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = White |color1 = White |color2 = White |color3 = White |founder = AllenKalashnikov, Micheal Collins |foundedon = Feb, 5th 2010 |cabinet = *General: AllenKalashnikov *General: Micheal Collins *General: General Eze |officials = *Minister of Economics:dueces11 *Minister of Defense:MConorDever *Minister of Foreign Affairs:Skable |teamsenate = None |internationalrelations = with the German Empire |forumurl = |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Saint Patricks Brigade (SPB) was a microalliance on the White sphere. It was founded February 5, 2010. History It all started on February 5 in the year of our lord 2010 at 4:10:24 AM, When micheal collins of the alliance We Are Perth Army declared war on AllenKalashnikov of the alliance North Atlantic Treaty Organization. AllenKalashnikov having an unfriendly past with this new foes alliance going back to The Brotherhood of Nod. However he was more than eager to engage this new foe. However after the war started AllenKalashnikov and Micheal Collins started to trade PoW offers, PMs and attacks with neither of them giving any ground to the other. However after a brief inactivity stent by AllenKalashnikov, Micheal Collins was in a unreversable lead. Until Micheal collins announced to AllenKalashnikov that he would be becoming a PoW of TPF. After continuous days of trading PMs Allen and Micheal started to hammer out an idea to start an alliance. This alliance would eventually become the Saint Patricks Brigade. However at first it was to be called the International Republican Army and to be themed after the Real Life IRA. After many days of planing and hard work an idea formed inside Micheals head that the alliance should be renamed and restructured. With that once again work began to establish a respectable alliance to be proud of. Then on March 4, 2010 all that work paid off with the Declaration of Existence: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=82108 SPB Constitution Our Constitution Section I: Preamble The nations of The Saint Patricks Brigade ("SPB") are an alliance formed with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations & our closest allies. This alliance is based on trust betweens its members, and as such will abide by the rules of our Constitution Section II: Admission, Secession, & Expulsion 1. Any nation wishing to join Ther SPB MUST meet the following requirements: *a. Cannot be seeking dual membership to The SPB and any other alliance. *b. Cannot be considered a rogue or a terrorist by SPB headship. *c. The SPB is an official White Alliance. All NEW nations below 1000 NS must change over to White team upon joining. Nations above 1000 NS will be handled on a case by case basis. *d. Applicants must provide the following information: #Nation Name: #Nation Ruler: #Nation Link: #Past Alliances: #Have you ever held a government position in any of your positions? #Are you on any alliance's ZI list? #Where in the world are you? (real life not game) 2. Secession & Expulsion from The SPB: a. Any member wishing to secede from the alliance can do so by respectfully submitting a written resignation from the alliance. b. Should any member directly violate this Constitution with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or general conduct unbecoming of a SPB member they will be automatically put up for disciplinary action up to & including expulsion from The SPB. The High Court shall decide if expulsion is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. Expulsion may range anywhere from peaceful parting of ways to severe as ZI status enforced by the members you have inconvenienced with your failure to abide by this Constitution. c. Members who outright refuse to participate in a sanctioned war by the alliance government are eligible for expulsion. A valid reason may be provided for refusal of war participation. Approval for non-participation will be considered on a case-by-case basis. d. Our three Generals will have the final say on the sentence of any High Court defendant put forward by the other sections of government and will vote on such in their own forum section no less than 2 days after the defendant is put forward. Section III: Government & Heads of The SPB (Numbered by rank) 1. The SPB Heads(3): Day to day Leader's (Generals) of the alliance, equal in rank, abilities, & authority. The SPB "Generals" is NOT an untouchable entity; they represent you as a whole and will govern in accordance of this Constitution. A.) A minimum of 2 Generals must agree on issues before action is taken. If one General speaks for the alliance without another Generals agreeing on said issue, he/she may face impeachment based on the severity of the offense. B.) If the Council of The SPB feel that one of the Firm is acting in an irrational way, and if 100% of the Council agree, they may initiate the impeachment process. C.) Any member of the government can be impeached or relieved of their duties. c1.) Council (6 Elected Ministers & their 6 respective deputies) may impeach a General. 100% of the advisors must agree to impeach the Member. When all agreed, a 48 hour Member vote will take place. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the General in question will be removed from office. Heads may not interfere in the process. c2.) If 2 of the Generals agree that the third General is acting irrational, they may hold a 48 hour Member vote. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the General in question will be removed from office. c3.) A General has the power to remove any Council Member from power as he/she wishes, however the General needs another General to agree to the removal of power. c4.) If a Council Member believes another Member of the Council is acting irrationally, he/she should inform The Generals who will then deal with the problem. 2.The Council : * Minister of Internal Affairs: Manages day to day internal affairs, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. * Minister of Defense: Manages day to day military affairs (offensive AND defensive), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages day to day foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors, unauthorized attacks by or against The SPB), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. * Minister of Recruitment: Manages day to day recruiting and membership, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. * Minister of Economics: manages day to day aid dealings and the money side of things. * Minister of Education Manages the trainee programme and is responsible for educating the alliance in matters of the game. 3. Other ministers declared by alliance government as needed. They do not serve in a position of authority outside of their duties. If you do not know what these positions do then you obviously should NOT run for office. Elections will be held every 3 months, election winner will be declared as the primary and can opt (where applicable) to appoint the runner up as their deputy (not required, may appoint another member in good standing but must be confirmed by SPB Heads). Section IV: War 1. Offensive Wars: Although The SPB recognizes the sovereignty of each of our nations, members may only declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nations peril. The SPB is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. Do not write checks your ass can't cash. b. Nations listed on The SPB ZI list. c. Nations in an alliance of 3 nations (without nukes) or less (no higher) - yet again, don't write check's your ass can't cash. Additionally, all nations in The SPB's current sphere are off limits for offensive wars although they can still be attacked if on the ZI list or during alliance operations. Offensive wars may be subject to further restrictions as may be determined by alliance government from time to time. These may include, but are not limited to, temporary alliance wide moratoria for the purpose of war preparation, alliance growth efforts, or getting a nation's attention for waging potentially destructive war, restrictions resulting from treaties signed with other alliances, and additional restrictions which may be placed upon members deemed to have trainee status within the alliance. Members may NOT declare war on the following without PRIOR authorization from alliance headship: a2. Aligned nations belonging to an alliance which would violate item c of offensive Wars. b2. Any current members of The SPB. c2. See EXPULSION if you are thinking about violating this rule. 2. Defensive Wars: Any alliance member (in good standing) engaged in a defensive war IS authorized to request aid and the alliance should make every effort to assist said nation. All SPB nations are free to attack unaligned nations involved in aggressive wars against SPB nations. If you are not kicking their ass for attacking us, you are wrong. TO BE NOTED: Any SPB nation who while at war, god forbid, who has decided to surrender is NOT required to drop any Government position outside the Ministry off Defence. Section V: Nuclear First Strike Policy The government & members of The SPB realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: 1. Deterrent 2. (In case #1 doesn't work) To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary, nuclear first strikes CAN BE authorized against rogues & unaligned nations. Nuclear strikes of any kind REQUIRE approval by the Heads prior to launch against aligned nations (offensive or defensive). Section VI: Zero Infrastructure and Indefinite Zero Infrastructure policy The government & members of The SPB realize that in time of unrest and aggression that the use of ZI and IZI is needed to ensure the safety of the alliance . ZI terms are not to exceed 1 month. If the person sentenced with ZI merits a longer sentence then the sentence can be upgraded to IZI with a 2/3rds majority. IZI is for no shorter than 4 months. The use of ZI and IZI is only granted when the Generals are in a 2/3rds majority. Section VII: Charter Amendments Any nation belonging to The SPB is free to suggest updates, amendments, etc., to our Constitution. Request will be processed by current government and put up to a vote for the general membership. Changes and new additions to the charter will require a 60% approval rate from the alliance in an election lasting no less than 48 hours. Section VIII: If you're thinking about doing that may not be covered in the charter... If you think it sounds like a bad idea, go with your instinct, don't do it. Ask for help or advice if you are considering some action and you're not sure if it could adversely affect this great alliance. Signed: *AllenKalashnikov *micheal collins *(original Founders of SPB) See also